


I Was a Schnee

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss reflects on the pain and loneliness of her father's abuse.
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Was a Schnee

**_I was a Schnee._**  
_I wish more people_  
_Understood what_  
___That truly means._


End file.
